


Particularly Happy Hours

by deadptarmigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadptarmigan/pseuds/deadptarmigan
Summary: How did Harry and Ginny spend their brief time together in HBP?





	Particularly Happy Hours

Spring 1997

Ginny could barely pay attention to her Charms class, but that was hardly a surprise, given the fact that she was still over the moon about Harry Potter. She glanced around surreptitiously, and then brought her hand to her lips. He'd kissed her in front of the entire common room. And the funny look he'd got in his eyes lately? Now that he'd kissed her, she finally understood what it meant: Harry was falling for her.

And given the slightly giddy air about him, he'd been falling for a while. He'd told her how jealous he'd been when he'd seen her snogging Dean, and she'd wanted to throttle herself for wasting time with Dean when Harry had finally felt the same way about her.

Finally. Finally, finally, finally.

"Has a wrackspurt got you, Ginny?" Luna Lovegood asked. She was eyeing Ginny with a faint air of concern. Then she dug into her especially stuffed handbag and pulled out a potted plant and what looked like a metal rod. "I've got just the thing for it."

"No, Luna," Ginny said. She was feeling pretty damn giddy herself. "Harry kissed me last night! Several times!" she felt a bit mortified that she'd been overcome; she was not like Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil or Ursula Erckhart. But she hadn't had a chance to debrief Hermione yet, and it had just... launched out of her.

Luna blinked owlishly at her. "Was he good at it? Because Cho said-"

"I don't care what Cho said," Ginny said fiercely. Harry had been perfect. His lips had slid over hers with just the right pressure. And she supposed that it might just be because it was Harry, but Ginny had never met a better kisser. "He was bloody amazing."

"I'm glad he finally did it, then," Luna said dreamily.

"Finally?" Ginny echoed.

"Yes," Luna said. "He's been wanting to for ages, I think, he's always staring at you. At first I thought it might be your red hair - did you know that color can hypnotize people? - but now it's obvious that he just wanted to kiss you."

"Er - right," said Ginny. She knew she was blushing, but only Luna was close enough to see it. Her eyes slid halfway shut as she remembered it. She'd been watching the portrait hole for what felt like forever; and then she'd run at him, intending to hug him the way he'd hugged her after that first match, and then he'd... kissed her.

Her stomach swooped as she relived their second kiss, away from prying eyes. His tongue had, caressed her mouth; his hand had been in her hair, and his other hand had cradled her close against his body. And she'd felt his desire for her up against her belly.

Not that she hadn't felt that before, but she'd never felt like actually doing something about it. And even though it had been wanton, she'd deliberately pressed her hips against it, and Harry had moaned. And just like that, her favorite fantasy (of him pleasuring himself in the shower at the Burrow) had been replaced.

Luna eyed her knowingly. Ginny got the feeling that Luna knew that a wrackspurt had not gotten her. Ginny forced her thoughts away from Harry's growl and turned her attention back to Professor Flitwick.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry!" she pulled away, panting slightly. "I've got to go to class!"

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. He brushed her hair out of the way, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck that sent chills running up and down her body. One of his hands was inside her robes. Not in the front. Just the back. But she could feel his fingers fiddling with her bra strap, as if he wanted to take it off.

She squeezed him a little tighter, and almost imperceptibly moved her hips. He rolled his right back, and his erection pressed even further into her belly. She couldn't help a little whimper from escaping. Harry's lips locked onto hers again, and his tongue dueled with hers.  _I hate class,_ she thought. She did not want to leave, not when his fingertips were lightly stroking the sides of her breast.

This was the furthest they'd ever gone, and Ginny wanted more, damn it. She arched her back a little, and his hand fisted in her hair. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were wide and unfocused.

"You've got to go to class," he said dazedly. His hand was still inside her robes and up her shirt. He withdrew it with what seemed like superhuman effort.

"I hate class," she said grumpily. He chuckled a little.

"So do I," he said wryly. He straightened her robes and gave her a chaste little kiss on the end of her nose. She turned and took two steps-

He grabbed her hand, whirled her around, and gave her a fierce, hard kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers. "See you at lunch?" he said huskily.

Ginny could only nod.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny sat between Harry's legs underneath the tree by the lake that had swiftly become theirs. They'd been out here every day for lunch for almost two weeks, and it was just about Ginny's favorite place in the world. She sighed happily. "I love escaping from Ron."

"Me too," Harry said. "I'm still afraid he's going to thump me for kissing you."

"He won't," Ginny assured him. "Well... he might. Once. But then I'd set him straight."

"I'm glad you're here to protect me," said Harry. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned forward. "And I'm glad I can kiss you anytime I want. Except when he's there."

"Of course," Ginny said a bit breathlessly. She turned her head and locked eyes with Harry. It always happened like this. They could talk about anything and everything, from the Dursleys to how it felt to be the youngest Weasley, to how much he missed Sirius, and how worried she was that something might happen to her family. But then one of them would say something... and Harry's green eyes would start to smolder, like they were now-

And suddenly (by a combination of both their efforts) Ginny was straddling his lap, with both hands in his messy black hair, and she kissed him as though she needed it to live. His arms wrapped around her, and Ginny did not even care about the fact that she was wearing a skirt, and they were in a rather more intimate position than they had ever been before.

His hand slipped up her blouse and flattened against her back, kneading it a little. He bit her bottom lip softly, angled his head and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ginny gasped and moaned a little as she felt his penis lengthening inside his pants. He rolled his hips, and slipped two of his fingers underneath the strap of her bra.

Ginny pulled away so that her lips were just barely touching his and their breath mingled. His fingers slid lightly further and further, until the tips just barely brushed the undersides of her breasts, which tingled and felt very heavy all of a sudden.  _Do it, Harry, please do it._ And as if she had spoken out loud, he slipped his hand under her bra, and cupped her breast.

She shuddered.

"Is this all right?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded, and then pressed her lips to his again. Emboldened, he squeezed gently. She thrust her chest out a little, and the rough skin of his palm rubbed against her erect nipple, sending a huge jolt of desire from her breast straight to between her legs.

He took time getting to know her chest, and Ginny loved every moment of it. His fingers plucked delicately at her nipple, he rolled it between his thumb and his forefinger, and then he cupped her other breast with his other hand, as though comparing the two. And he kept kissing her all the while: sweet, heavy kisses that left her feeling drunk.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I love treacle tart," Ginny said dreamily. She lay in the crook of Harry's arm, stretched out beside him. The sun shone down on her and that, along with her full belly, made her feel warm and sleepy.

"You said that about the steak and kidney pie yesterday," Harry pointed out, laughter in his voice. "I think you just like food, Weasley."

Ginny slapped his chest lazily. "Prat. You don't tell a girl how much she likes food. No wonder Cho was sobbing all over you."

"Hey!" His face hovered over her. He was grinning widely, and his eyes looked like happy, grass-flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. "At least you don't think it's because I'm a bad kisser. That's what Ron thought."

Ginny laughed. The idea of Harry being a bad kisser was ludicrous. She firmly believed that he was the best kisser in the world. Her gaze dropped to his lips. She licked hers deliberately, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist kissing her after that. And she was right.

She sighed happily against his mouth when his hand immediately went to the hem of her shirt. Except... instead of sliding his hand beneath it, he undid the bottom button so slowly that she knew he was giving her time to stop him. But she didn't, and he caressed each patch of skin that he uncovered. And each time he did so, her desire grew.

She pulled back a little and he froze. "Can I..." she plucked at his own shirt. He let out a huge sigh of relief, and helped her pull it off. She stared at him hungrily. His chest was not overly large, but his Quidditch muscles were well-defined, and his stomach was quite flat. A dusting of black hair trailed from his belly button to inside his trousers. She tentatively reached out a hand and stroked his chest. His hand fisted in her shirt as he undid the last button and pushed it aside.

And she reached behind her own back and undid her bra. He slid the strap down her shoulders and over her elbows, until absolutely nothing kept her bra on her breasts. And then it wasn't there at all, and Ginny felt a breeze and Harry's eyes. She wanted this. A large part of her loved the way his breathing had quickened and he had moaned a little, deep in his throat, so softly that she barely heard. Nonetheless, her face flushed, and she fought the urge to cover them with her hands.

"Merlin, Ginny," he said hoarsely. He looked up at her; his eyes were wide with wonder and slightly glazed over. He moved closer, and she felt his erection against her thigh. Her embarrassment faded away as if it had never been.

She played with his chest. He brought his hand up and swirled his fingers around her nipple.

And then he bent his head and sucked it into his mouth, and Ginny jerked with surprise. He brought his head up so fast that she thought he might have hurt himself. "Sorry!" he said, alarmed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Harry," she said. "Please..." but she couldn't really articulate what she wanted, so she pulled his head back down to her chest. A whimper escaped her throat as his tongue came out and licked. She stroked his shoulders and his back; the feeling of smooth skin under her fingertips was nearly as arousing as what he was doing with his mouth.

He switched breasts, and his hand played with the wet breast, and Ginny moaned, writhing a little. He pressed himself more firmly against her thigh. Ginny caressed his shoulders and back even harder while he kissed her breasts. She desired him very much, and her knickers felt very damp, and if he didn't touch her-

"Shit!" Harry drew back abruptly.

"What?" she lifted her head, alarmed.

He stared at her. "We're going to be late for class," he said in a heavy, disappointed tone. Ginny felt a surge of hatred for school, and resented the fact that it was taking her away from Harry. Harry, who looked like a bare-chested god, with an erection that tented his trousers.

Stupid class.

"Do you want to," Harry swallowed hard, and picked his shirt up off the ground. Ginny retrieved her discarded bra and turned her back while she put it on. "Do you want to - er - you know... go to the Room of Requirement with me tonight?"

"Yes, please," she said immediately.

The rest of the day passed with excruciating slowness. Whenever Ginny closed her eyes, she could see Harry's messy black head nuzzling her breasts. And while she had no problem with this vision whatsoever, it was a bit distracting. By the time dinner came around, she wondered if she ought to do some sort of drying charm on her knickers.

Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione. He immediately sought her out and sat beside her. His arm brushed against hers and her stomach swooped. She took a long swallow of her pumpkin juice. She could not help but wonder how far they were going to go-

"Ginny?" Ron said.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked. She hoped that her blush wasn't very noticeable.

"You all right?"

"Just distracted," she said vaguely. "OWLs coming up, you know."

Ron relaxed, but Hermione eyed her suspiciously. Ginny ignored her and ate faster. Harry, she noticed, was already almost done with his meal. Excellent. She looked longingly at the tray of desserts that had just appeared-

"Ginny," Harry breathed in her ear. "Please don't."

She flashed a grin at him. "Ready for our walk?"

"Yes," Harry said with such relief that Ginny was certain that Ron would figure out what they were up to. But Ron was bickering with Hermione about something or other, and could not be bothered that his sister and his best mate were about to do... something.

They chattered about inconsequential things all the way up to the Room of Requirement. Harry's palm was slightly sweaty, and Ginny was relieved that he was a bit nervous too. Not that she didn't desire him. She did. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for absolutely everything, but what if a bed appeared in the room? She hoped he didn't expect...

But then she chanced a glance at him. He was ruffling his already untidy hair, and looked as anxious as she felt. And she was instantly reminded that this was Harry; it was unlikely that he would take it further than what both of them were ready for. And she suspected that he would err on the side of caution.

And, feeling completely secure, she pushed open the door.

She grinned when Harry sighed beside her. Instead of a bed, the Room had manifested a very large, fluffy sofa that sat in front of a fire. It was very romantic, but not uncomfortably so. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

"It's been a long day," Harry said. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her toward the couch. He flushed, and gestured down at his robes. "I'm really glad that wizards wear these. To hide... stuff."

To hide his erection. Ginny turned bright red; she felt a very heady combination of embarrassment and desire. She chuckled a little, and looked at his shoulder. "I'm glad that girls don't... you know, have to worry about it."

"Me too," Harry murmured. And then he kissed her, and desire won the battle. Her toes curled in her shoes, and heat pooled between her legs. They made quick work of their robes; Harry was so enthusiastic about ridding her of it that he tossed it right toward the fire, and a metal grate appeared just in time to keep it from going up in flames.

She pulled his shirt off, and he made quick work of hers. She felt far more comfortable and confident, and she loved the way he shuddered when lightly stroked his stomach. He pulled her to the sofa, and then almost onto his lap while he pressed his lips against hers. He caressed her bare back, and threaded his fingers through her hair. After several moments of just snogging, his fingers moved with intent to her bra strap.

He fumbled with it, his efforts growing increasingly desperate. She winced, when the strap snapped her back.

"Sorry," he muttered against his lips. And then, inexplicably, "I told Bill I'd never be able to do it one handed."

She was about to ask what the hell her oldest brother had anything to do with it when he reached his other hand around, and got it off with one smooth movement. And then his fingers were rolling her nipple around in just the way she liked - he'd obviously been paying attention - and she could barely think.

He pulled his lips from hers and kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, all the while he gently pressed her back against the cushions until he lay halfway on top of her. She felt the now familiar sensation of him pressing his erection against her thigh, and shivered a little.

He bit her nipple gently. Ginny's hand crept down her stomach with the intention of stroking herself through her trousers before she even realized it; she stopped it just in time. She wasn't that comfortable with Harry yet. Instead, she placed her hand on the small of his back, and reveled in the fact that he rolled his hips against her the moment she did.

She inched her hand downward toward his bum, suddenly filled with the desire to touch it. As if reading her thoughts, Harry stilled, and then resumed his task with abandon. Ginny was lost in the sensation of his mouth on her breast, though not so lost that her hand did not halt it's slow path to his bum.

And then she touched it, and they both moaned. It was very firm, and Ginny was a little sad that his trousers were still on, and she couldn't feel it skin on skin. But from what she felt... he had a lovely bum. Her touch grew a little firmer, and Harry groaned.

And moved until he was fully on top of her; and Ginny had moved when he did so that he could settle between her thighs. His erection pressed against her and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Merlin," she gasped. Harry's head bent once more to her breasts, but Ginny could tell that he was focused on the sensation of the intimate position. She stroked him from his bum to his shoulders and he thrust against her.

She pressed back, and then they were rocking together; pressure built between her thighs, and she pulled Harry's head up so that they could kiss. It was open-mouthed, sloppy, and his tongue stroked her mouth with the same rhythm that he moved his hips against her. She felt almost surprised when it became obvious that her orgasm was rapidly approaching. Harry ground against her, and it hurt a little, but it felt even better.

She moaned. "Harry," she panted, clutching at his shoulders. She lost her rhythm, and raised her hips up off the sofa while he pressed down, and she cried out when she came. She stopped moving and after a few seconds, so did Harry. She burrowed her head in his shoulder, feeling more than a little embarrassed. She'd just - and he hadn't-

"Did you just..." his voice trailed away.

She nodded.

"That's brilliant," he breathed, as though amazed. His erection was just as firm as ever, and Ginny felt bad that she'd come, but he hadn't. She took a deep breath, and brought her hand back to his bum again. They were lying so close together that she felt his heartbeat quicken. She stroked his sides, and then brought her hand around to where their bodies met.

She fiddled with his belt a little, and then played with the coarse hairs that trailed downward. "Oh my God," he said in a hoarse whisper. "Ginny, you don't-"

But he cut off when she pushed him just a little so that he was on his side and not on top of her. Ginny kept her face pressed against his sweaty chest, unbuckled his belt, undid his buttons, and slipped her hand inside. He was very hard, and he felt large in her hands. She'd seen him in the shower, but it was entirely different now that he was in her hand. She loved the sensation of smooth skin.

She didn't really know what to do. She brushed her thumb over the head and he grunted, so she did it again. And again. Then she wrapped her hand around his penis and squeezed it a little. He covered her hand in his, keeping it still, and he thrust his hips hard into her hand. "Ginny," he grunted. And something warm and fluid flowed over her hand.

His body shook with tremors, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day, Ginny resented the fact that they actually had to eat during lunch. She wanted make Harry orgasm again, and this time, she wanted to watch. Harry was obviously thinking along the same lines, for he took about three bites of his sandwich, and then tossed it back in the basket. She took two more and then did the same, and then his lips were on hers, and he was pressing her back against the blanket.

She giggled. He pulled back; his eyes were already glazed over. He rested his forehead against hers and chuckled as she impatiently pulled his shirt up and over his head. Then she pulled her own shirt over her head, marveling at how comfortable she felt with showing him her chest. She let him kiss her for a few moments while she gathered her courage. And then she rolled him off her.

He looked surprised, but only momentarily. She played with his belly button, and worked her way downward. He sucked in a breath, and let it out with a whoosh that ruffled her hair. She used her hair like a curtain, so that he couldn't see her face, which she was sure was a bright, tomato red.

She unbuckled his belt, and moved to sit cross-legged near his hips. She undid his buttons. And then she pushed his trousers down over his hips, revealing his boxers. She could see the outline of his growing erection through the thin cotton. She ran a finger along it; it delighted her when it twitched. She drew in a deep breath - Harry did the same - and she pulled his boxers down.

She wiped her sweaty hands on her own trousers and reached out to stroke it gently. It twitched again, and pointed toward Harry's belly. She sort of felt that last night had been a fluke. He did not seem nearly as out of control.

As though sensing her thoughts, and brought his hand down to gently cover hers. "Like this," he murmured, and moved her hand up and down a few times. His breathing had quickened, and he lay loose-limbed on the blanket. She chanced a glance at his face; he was staring at her intently, his lips slightly parted. She didn't look away.

Not until his eyes rolled back, and a deep moan issued from his mouth with every pass. Ginny's belly tightened with answering desire. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his chest, and his fingers threaded in her hair. All too soon, he came; fluid arced across his belly, and he cried out. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he gripped her hair so tightly that it was almost painful, but in a good way.

"That was... amazing," he said once his breathing calmed down. He pulled her head down for an open-mouthed kiss. She lay half on top him, and she could feel the warm, wet spots that were the evidence of his orgasm, and had to bite her lip to keep a whimper locked in.

He pulled away, hitched up his boxers and trousers, and then rolled her over onto her back, and buried his head in her breasts. Ginny grew more and more aroused, and she moaned when his hand traveled down her stomach. His thumb lightly stroked her belly. He moved a lot faster, and he was a lot more confident than she'd been last night. One moment his hand still rested on her belly, and the next, it had slipped under the waistband and inside her knickers.

He growled a little when he found that she was already very damp. He played with her curls for what seemed like an agonizingly long time. She bucked her hips, and spread her legs a bit wider, just to make it a little easier for him. He sucked a nipple into his mouth at the same instant that his thumb found her clitoris, and a cry that was half a scream and half a moan was ripped out of her.

He was a little clumsy, and he fumbled a bit. But Ginny was fiercely glad of his inexperience, and the fact that he'd never done this before with anyone... the desire she felt mounted. He slipped two fingers inside her and found a rhythm that had her writhing and moaning, and floating on pleasure that was greater than anything she'd ever experienced.

Without even thinking, she grabbed his hand and pressed his thumb hard against her clitoris, and lifted her hips to meet his fingers. "Harry, Harry, Harry," she chanted over and over again. Pleasure spiraled higher and higher until it crashed over her, and she screamed.  _I love you, I love you, I love you_.


End file.
